The One and Only
by Final-Fantasy-X-2
Summary: Yuna and Tidus go on a Date. Lulu has a big whopping surprise. Please R&R. This is my first fan-fic so dont go hard.
1. The Big, Whopping, Surprise

As Tidus woke one morning, he suddenly thought of what he was going to say to Yuna on their first date. He was nervous as heck and could barely think about it with out tossing his cookies. He knew for sure Yuna liked him but, how could he know how much she liked him? Could he be going to fast for her? He know they were already well known by almost everyone since then went to fight Sin.Finaly Tidus had an idea. He was going to call Wakka and ask for help. He was so glad that he came up with this idea he then ran to the phone and nearly tripped over Koplo (his cat). He dialed Wakka's number and the phone rang three times before the answering machine came on. He hung up with out leaving a message. He then thought what am I going to do know? I don't want to talk to Rikku because she would get mad as soon as I said anything about the date. Lulu was to cold hearted and didn't even make an effort to help him. But then again she did have experience with boys and, since she was a girl she could tell him what girls like. Nah..Then Tidus heard a knock at the door.  
"It's me Wakka, let me in!"  
"Coming!"  
As Tidus ran to the door, Wakka swung open the door without knowing Tidus was behind the door and, BAM! Tidus was knocked to the floor.  
"Oh! So sorry little man! Didn't see you!"  
"That's why I didn't get a glass door!"  
As Wakka sat on the rock hard sofa, he beckoned for Tidus to sit too. As soon as Tidus sat, he said, "I'm so nervous I can't think. Do you think I'm going to fast for her?"  
"I don't think so. You gave her six months already."  
"Did you ask Lulu out or not?" Tidus said quickly.  
After a long period of time Wakka said  
"Yes that's why I came over, I never told you but she was married to my brother. She said that she always loved me but not in the way you think. She said she couldn't marry me 'cause she is, my mother." 


	2. Rikku's Let Down

"What?"  
"Yah, she didn't say anything else"  
"Wow, and she kept it from you the whole time?"  
"I know" Wakka then stormed out of the room and when to his car and left.  
I don't have time for this! I have to get ready! Now, what am I going to wear? Tidus ran to his closet and all he had were his typical clothes and a tux that was way too small. I guess I need to grab something on the way he thought. Well now I still need to shave and then go pick up a tux, and pick up Yuna! Well, shaving will be easy because it takes a few minutes. Tidus went to shave and he cut him self on the lip! "Dang it, hope it don't start a scab!" Tidus then stumbled over his cat, make he scraped his neck on the counter. Tidus ignored it and got into his 1998 Chevy Caprice and drove to Tux-De-Lux and picked out the best looking and best fitting tux and also picked up a bundle of flowers for Yuna. He knew this was where Rikku and Lulu worked but he didn't think about it. He walked to register 5 and Rikku was yelling his name. He came over, not knowing if she knew about the date.  
"Who are the flowers for?"  
"Well I don't care what you say or feel, but I and Yuna are going on a rendezvous"  
"What's a ron-da-vou?"  
"Never mind."  
"That will be $421.89, but I give a discount if you give me a kiss!"  
"No Rikku! Don't you get it? I don't like you!"  
"You're so mean!" (Rikku left the register crying)  
Tidus laid the money on the register and walked out. 


	3. Yuna's Homstead

Knock Knock.  
"Who, um, is it?" Yuna yelled.  
"Me, Tidus!"  
"Oh, come on in, but I'm not ready yet."  
Okay, I'm in the house and I'm nervous as can be. Maybe I should look around. To his left there was a flight of stairs and a closet door. To his right were the kitchen and living area. He sat down on the leather couch and waited. It seemed like hours before Yuna came down the stairs in a crimson velvet dress and her hair in the normal manner.  
"Wow! You look, excellent! Wow!"  
Yuna flashed her white teeth and then said "Thank you, it was my mothers."  
"Well I bet your mother looked nothing like you in it."  
"Thank you. So, um, what are we going to do tonight?"  
"Well first I thought we could go to that new Japanese café. Then we could go to the nightclub and do some dancing. Then we could go to the..."  
Yuna butted in and asked "Could we look at the stars after words?"  
"Certainly. I heard that there is going to be a comet in the sky tonight."  
"That's why. I love watching things like that.  
"Yah. Me too."  
Yuna then said, "Could we talk?"  
"Yah, what is it?"  
I was wondering, um, do you like Rikku?"  
"As a friend yes, but not any other way."  
"Do you like, um, me?"  
Yah! Of course! I was going to ask you out earlier but I thought I was going to fast!"  
"Oh. No, I loved you but I didn't think it was right for a girl to ask a boy out."  
"I thought that you were just not interested in me! Wow." Tidus said smiling  
"Oh, that would be silly!"  
Tidus then said, "Shall we be going?"  
Yuna said almost laughing, "Yes we shall."  
Tidus and Yuna started laughing hysterically.  
Tidus and Yuna walked out to the car and he almost forgot to open the door for her. 


	4. Nice Night, Nice Place, Big Fight

"Well, here we are." Tidus said gleefully. "Smells nice." Yuna said quietly. "Yah, I heard it's the best in town. Let's go in." "Okay, then." Tidus walked ahead of Yuna so he could easily get the door for her. When they walked in Tidus saw Wakka and Lulu eating but mostly talking. Wakka shock his head as telling Tidus to stay away. Tidus did just so. Yuna and Tidus sat down and waited for their waitress. "Here are your menus." Said a familiar voice. "Auron! What are you doing here?" Tidus yelped a little too loud. "It's my job, dim-wit. Auron said slyly "Well go away. Cant you see I'm busy?" "Oh. You finally asked her out?" "Shut-up Auron! I could get you fired!" "Yuna, please go to the car" "Okay" Yuna walked out the Café' almost willingly. Tidus then hit Auron, but purposely he did it lightly. "Is that the best you can do?" Auron said, and now everyone was watching them. "No." Tidus said. "Well this is how you do it!" Auron hit Tidus as hard as he could. Tidus then walked to the car listening carefully. He then heard Auron's boss saying, "You're fired!" Tidus then ran to the car and said to Yuna, "Their out of seats, there all reserved" Yuna then said, "Right" 


	5. Drink, Sing, and the Letter

"Yuna?" Tidus said while getting the door for Yuna, "Do you know how to dance?" "Um, no, I'm sorry, I don't." "Me either, so don't laugh at me all right?" "Only if you agree to this, you won't laugh at me how I dance or how I sing okay?" "Okay but, why did you say sing? This is a dance club." Tidus looked up and read the name of the club and said, "See, Down & Boogie." "You'll see." Yuna and Tidus stayed close to each other until Yuna wanted a drink. While Tidus went to get something for her, Yuna went to the D.J and when Tidus came back, she was finished. "What did you tell him?" Tidus said, nearly tripping over a woman in a yellow dress and blue hair. Tidus almost started laughing when the D.J yelled on the speaker, "Is yall ready for dis?" The whole club went wild. "Well here da are, Yuna and Tidus singing The One and Only! "What did he say? Yuna! I don't know that song, and I can't sing!" "Don't fret; there is a machine that tells you what to say!" "That's a bit better." "Good." While Yuna was singing, Tidus seen Wakka and Lulu. He beckoned for them to come up, and they did the same to some other people. Before long, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kamahri were on stage. (Kamahri didn't sing). Before Tidus even knew it, they were finished, and the crowd was wild! "Yuna then said, "I know we are all mixed up about all that had happened, so lets all go talk under the stars at my house." But the only people who came were Lulu and Wakka. Rikku slipped Tidus a note and ran off. They decided to take Wakka's old Corvette. When they were in the car Tidus opened his note and read it:  
  
Dear Tidus,  
I loved you and I thought you loved me too. I could never forget when I  
first met you. You had all something anyone else didn't have. Caring and  
great features. You always smiled and never had a worry in the world. But  
now, I knew what you felt about me and I am now not having anything to  
with you and the rest.  
  
With Out Care,  
  
Rikku 


	6. Star Filled Night

While in the car that was the first actual time he got to look at her. Yuna had brown hair with a touch of blonde. She had features that fit her perfectly. She had a voice that was so quiet that it seemed she was calm and unshaken all the time. When Yuna talked no one listened if they couldn't hear her. They just nodded and went away. But Tidus hears her. He always does. Yuna to him is a goddess. "Um, Tidus, we're here." "Oh. Okay." "Hey Yuna? Tidus and I need to talk ya?" Wakka asked. "Sure. It's fine." "Because Yuna and I need to talk to." Lulu said. While Lulu and Yuna went upstairs, Tidus and Wakka stayed downstairs. "Before we start, how did your date go little man?" Wakka said happily "Alright, First I had to pick up a tux, and then I picked up Yuna. We went to the..." "Café." Wakka butted in. "Yah. And when you and Lulu left Auron and I got in a fight. Then singing, I almost had a heart attack him the D.J said I had to sing. Other than that, it's all good." "Good for you little man!" Wakka said sarcastically. "Well, what were you going to tell me?" Tidus asked "Oh. Well you knew Lulu was my mother from earlier today. And when I was looking at Lulu's family tree, I saw that my so called brother was my father. And when I looked left of Lulu and dads, I saw your dad, Jecht. You're my cousin ya! And on the down side, Lulu is your aunt and you were not in Zanarkind, ever." "What!?!?" "I was reading in a book that some people down the family generation see the distant family members' life. I did even more researching and I found out that it only happens in one out of sixty million." "So in other words I never played blitz ball in Zanarkind? But I wasn't just hallucinating?" "Yah. Guess so." Tidus ran upstairs to the roof where there was Lulu looking at the stars and Yuna running towards him. "This is so bewildering!" Yuna said. "Yah. I know." Tidus glanced at Lulu and smiled and then softly kissed Yuna. At that very moment, a comet streaked in the sky. 


End file.
